A Cat's claws
by firetype77
Summary: Ciel is a cat demon who lives with his brother Sebastian. After most of there family was killed they now are looking for those responsible. This won't be easy but they do love a challenge see what happens. I know the summary needs work. There maybe some stuff that you don't like but bear with me. Not a yaoi sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**The cat and the hound**

**I don't own** **Kuroshitsuji**

It was a normal day for one young demon cat Ciel as he slowly creeps up behind a bird. Once he gets into a good range Ciel pouces, but not quickly enough and the bird escapes.

"Grrr! You win this round bird." the kitten demon mumbles as his prey flies off his ears and tail twitching in irritation.

"Aww poor kitty you lost another one well that's fine Ciel." Sebastian awws as Ciel gives him a death glare at being called kitty.

"Now now don't be like you did better than before, and as a reward for that we're having whatever you want tonight." the older demon compliments.

"Really. Hmmm I want wildhorse." Ciel say thoughtfully.

"That does sound lovely my dear little brother." Sebastian says thinking of how wonderful it will be to run the creature down and kill.

"Can I come please Oniichan?" Ciel asks with a small purr giving him with super cute kitten eye his brother's one weakness.

But Sebastian wasn't going to fall for it this time though and shakes his head no much to Ciel's disappointment.

"Not this time Ciel where I'm going is the open meadow. There are rumors of demon hunters being seen near there and I don't want you anywhere near there you might get hurt." the older cat demon explains.

"That's not fair you always let me go." Ciel whines with a small growls escaping his throat as his tail puffing out.

His older brother just sighs slowly walks over Ciel gets a bad feeling. So he turns to try and run only to have Sebastian grab his tail right where it meet with his blue shorts. Ciel yowls changing into his demon kitty form which only is a blue black kitten with little wings on its back and a eye patch.

Not wanting to hurt his cute little brother he picks him up under his front legs, and then holds the smaller demon by the scruff so that they're now face to face.

"Would you prefer me to leave you with the Undertaker?" he asks smirking evilly knowing full well how the man creeps Ciel out.

"Fine I'll stay here." Ciel sighed not wanting to be near the weirdo.

Sebastian then releases his grip, and Ciel skillfully lands on two feet now back in his neko demon form pouting.

"Don't be like that I'll be back soon. Can I trust you'll make it home fine without me kitten." Sebastian says Ciel nods, and with that Sebastian is gone.

As Ciel starts making his way home until something catches his eye a white rabbit. Just then it sees the cat demon and takes off running Ciel is right behind it on all fours. Soon he realizes that he isn't alone in his chase.

"Hey find your own rabbit this one's mine you stupid mutt!" Ciel hisses baring fangs.

"No I saw it first and my name is Alois. I'm a demon dog not a mutt you pussycat!" Alois barks passing Ciel.

"I'll show you who's a pussycat!" he shouts back catching up with the dog demon.

Through the twists and turns the two demons follow the bunny not knowing that they've left the safety of the woods. Ciel soon realizes this and stops causing to Alois crashes into him as Ciel had taken the lead.

"Move out of the way cat this ones all mine." Alois say pushing pass Ciel.

"You dumb beast get back here!" Ciel growls not caring they're not in the demon territory.

The two young demon kept up the chase until the sound of a motors shots through the air and chainsaw's blade comes down right in front of the duo stopping them. They both look up and see a red haired man dressed in red smiling a toothy grin at them.

"This is demon hunters blade." They both say taking a step back.

"Oh my aren't you smart my sweet little kitty and puppy." the man say lifting up his chainsaw and takes another swipe at them again which they narrowly evaed.

"Ooo looks like I'll get to have a real workout now well lets get started then shall we." and then a strange wave came over them.

Ciel opens his eye and sees his that he is in his demon form along with Alois who is now blonde puppy wearing a collar with the dog demon's mark.

"What the hell have you done to me you prick!" Ciel demands showing his little fangs.

"Yeah you red headed ass." Alois barks.

"My my that's no way for children to speak. Now aunty Grell going have to punish you both." Grell says sadistically swinging his beloved chainsaw at them.

The two take off running back into the woods as fast as possible all the while narrowly avoiding the chainsaw wielding hunter. Just then Ciel and Alois come to a large tree and hide behind it.

"I think we lost him for the time being." Alois says trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure …"

Ciel's cut off mid sentence by a chainsaw cutting clean through the tree they were hiding behind.

"Found you." Grell says over the buzzing of his weapon.

Ciel and Alois freeze out of panic as Grell swings the chainsaw down they both close there eyes. Instead of pain he feels like someone's holding him Ciel opens his eyes and sees none other than his big brother.

"Sebastian." Ciel says happy to see his big brother only to have Sebastian glare back at him.

"Oh my what do we have here?" Grell asks looking at the gorgeous demon before him.

"Call me Sebastian." Sebastian says.

"Ooo I think I'll call you Bassy." Grell say.

**A.N.**

this goes out to StayingStrongGirl556 on deviantart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat and Hunter**

**I own nothing**

_Ciel and Alois freeze out of panic as Grell swings the chainsaw down they both close there eyes waiting for the impact. Instead of pain he feels like someone's holding him Ciel opens his eyes and sees none other than his big brother._

_"Sebastian." Ciel says happy to see his big brother only to have Sebastian glare back at him._

_"Oh my what do we have here?" Grell asks looking at the gorgeous demon before him._

_"Call me Sebastian." Sebastian says._

_"Ooo I think I'll call you Bassy." Grell says_.

"Isn't this wonderful now I can really have some fun." Grell says charging at Sebastian.

"Would you care to tell why you were with a dog and not home Ciel?" Sebastian asks brother as he dodges Grell's onslaught.

" It wasn't my fault Alois was trying to steal my rabbit." Ciel whines pointing his paw at Alois.

"No it was my rabbit I was chasing it first till you came along and got us in this mess." Alois barks back.

"Enough! Both of you we'll talk more later." Sebastian scolds as the chainsaw nearly brushes his arm.  
"Your so lovely when you act all stern Sebastian." Grell says swooning over how dominate Sebastian was being.

"Stay here while I deal with this." Sebastian says leaps out of the way and places the younger demons down under a tree.

He quickly returns to his fight with the red headed hunter.

"I see you putting the kiddies away. Good now you and I can have more adult fun Bassy." Grell says winking at at him causing the demon to look at the hunter with disgust.

"Would re-frame from saying such things." Sebastian says wanting to gag.

"Such an ice king you are!" Grell says getting back to the fight.

Grell takes the offensive making the black cat demon to dodge the chainsaw being swung at him.

From the other side of the Ciel and Alois watch them go at it.

"Not bad for a cat." Alois comments.

"My brother does love the kill best." Ciel says.

Just then he sees Grell cuts Sebastian across the chest. Ciel cries out as his brother drips with blood.

"I'm find Ciel." He reassures.

"Well I must say I do love you in red but now I want to see you as a demon." Grell says just then his blade begins humming.

"This guys a fool if he thinks he can take on Sebastian in demon form." Ciel says getting the same feeling from earlier.

"Oh well now, I bet your true form is much more fascinating then the other demons I've slain." Grell's chainsaw humming quickens.

"Now show me your lovely true form looks like!" Grell shouts but Sebastian remains in his human form smirking at the frustrated look of the hunter.

"No no no I want you as a demon how are you able to stop my demon hunter's blade?" Grell demands.

"I am not like most demons but if your done it's time to die." Sebastian laughs letting his claws grow out to sharp point and walks over to Grell.

In that instant Sebastian knocking Grell to the ground his chainsaw flying from his hands.

"Now to the matter of you trying to kill little brother." the black cat demon says standing over Grell smiling holding up his clawed hand up.

"Not the face." was the only thing Grell could get out before Sebastian started beating demon hunter all in the face.

Ciel and Alois watch as Sebastian starts having his fun with the hunter as he screams and is knocked about.

"Is he always like this?" Alois asks a little unnerved my the older demon.

"You should see him when he's mad." Ciel says when the red headed man was suddenly comes flying towards them.

Sebastian appears in front of them and kicks Grell in the face sending hurtling to the ground.

"Sorry about that boys. Now then how about I finish you off with your own toy hm?" Sebastian says picking up the chainsaw and advances towards him.

The two young demons watch as Sebastian brings down the spinning blades only to have it intercepted by another demon hunter.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"I am William T. Spears, head officer of the demon hunters. I came here to collect this hunter here." he says fixing his glasses.

"William you came to save..."

Grell is cut off by William blade coming just inches from his face.

"Grell Sutcliff you have violated our laws for hunting by entering demon territories, and killing demons not on the list." William says then looks at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry for any trouble Grell has caused. I will never forget the day where I had to bow my head to demon scum like you... this is a disgrace to all demon hunters." William says his vice heavy with revulsion.

"Then you should keep a better I on your employes." Sebastian says dropping the chainsaw on Grell and with that William carries off Grell scolding him the whole way.

"Well that was fun to watch, are you alright Sebastian?" Ciel says happy the hunters were gone and that he and Alois were able to take their human forms once more.

"Yes very well done." Alois says walking over with Ciel.

Sebastian merely smiles at them and Ciel gets a bad feeling.

"A brother what's wrong?" Ciel asks nervously not liking the smile he was giving them.

"Your not at us mad right?" Alois says his floppy ear drooping down.

Soon after they got there answers as they were both bent over Sebastian's knee while he moved their tails out of the way then gave each bottom a smack. After causing each child to beg.

"Ouch! Sebastian can't we go home and do this."

"Ow! Can't we talk about this?"

"This is just a warm up Ciel you know better then to run off. As you Alois I know for a fact that your pack will not be happy." Sebastian says and continues to spank both Ciel and Alois.

Ciel and Alois were both in tears by the 25 smack and Sebastian stops. He lets both boys up and their hands go right for their sore backsides.

"Now both of you lets go it's getting late." Sebastian says.

The three demons all start walking back to the deeper part of the forest. Until they reach the front of demon dogs compound but before they can go any farther a giant sliver dog stops them from getting any closer. The dog snarls ferociously at them.

"Pluto its me." Alois says walking up and Pluto instantly stops his growling.

"Your not really going to tell him are you?" Alois asks worry fulling his voice.

"Tell me what pup." asks a man voice from behind him causing him to jump.

Behind Alois stands the alpha of the demon dogs Claude. His yellow eyes then turn to Sebastian and Ciel.

"What has he done now?" Claude asks looking at Sebastian.

"I found him along with my brother in the edge of the the woods. Where they had a run in with a demon hunter." Sebastian explains.

Claude looks down at Alois his tail going between his legs under the older demon glaze.

"Well thank you for bring him back now leave I don't want the smell of cat in my territory." Claude says taking Alois by the scruff before he could run away.

"Oh my that's rather rude considering how you let you pups just wander about. Oh well lets go Ciel." Sebastian says leaving Ciel right behind.

**A.N.**

**I used the fight between Grell and Sebastian from ep.6. If you want a chapter about what happens next just say so.**


End file.
